


United We Stand

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Breeding, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD READ THE TAGS, Frottage, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Intercrural Sex, Intersex Galra, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgy, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unbirth, kink city, pURE FUCKING FILTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On the brink of being thrust into his riskiest undercover mission yet, Keith refuses for Kolivan to send Shiro in alone. Both Shiro and Kolivan refuse to send a paladin of Voltron in undisguised and unprotected. And so a plan is hatched.They'll never expect an expecting spy.And they'll never expect two.





	United We Stand

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH YOU READ THE TAGS YOU CLICKED IT. IF YOU'RE HERE FOR HORNY SHIRO UNBIRTHING KEITH AND EVERYONE FUCKING ENJOYING THEMSELVES WITH IT YOU CAME TO THE RIGHT MOTHERFUCKING PLACE.
> 
> If not, feel free to leave now. I'm so sorry if this ruins the fluffier Galra Shiro AUs for you, this ain't that, but they still do love the fuck out of each other.
> 
> EDIT: I see y'all horn dogs on twitter *winkwonk*  
> ALSO BLESS THE ARTIST THAT DREW ART FOR THIS I WANNA LET YOU KNOW I SAW IT AND I LOVE IT
> 
> It’s located [here if you wanna see](https://twitter.com/kxith/status/1082978531200557059), but you still have to ask them permission to see it on privatter.

“It’s not safe!”  
  
“To hell with it not being safe! You’re not throwing Shiro in there alone!”  
  
Keith sits across from Kolivan, seething at the Blade leader with every word that leaves his stupid, too tight lips. Beside him, hunkering down, trying to hide his ridiculously large frame is Shiro, watching the two of them get closer and closer to crossing swords.  
  
“I am telling you,” Kolivan growls, “that it is impossible for you to accompany Shiro on this mission. You will be immediately identified as human, and Zarkon’s forces know all too well that a human is a paladin of Voltron. You will put him at more risk being at his side than remaining here.”  
  
“And I’m telling you, you’re not sending him in alone! He’s already been hurt once in the line of duty, what’s stopping that from happening again?”  
  
“Keith…” Shiro clenched his metal hand tighter against the table. For as large and strong a Galra as he was, he still hadn’t been enough of a match against the druids and the forces of Ranveig’s fleet. He’d been captured, tortured, and tossed out into space with one arm less and a scar to boot. It’d been sheer luck that they’d come across him in the castle ship, and sheer luck that Keith had recognized him from before.  
  
“Keith… it’s alright. I know I need to put the mission above myself.”  
  
Kolivan huffs. “You see? He knows the responsibilities of a Marmora operative. He knows what the risks are, and he accepts them. The matter is settled.”  
  
“ _No, it’s not!_ You’re going to throw Shiro into the heart of Zarkon’s court, out of uniform, with no protection and hope he can gather the information like that? What if something goes wrong? What if he’s found out? What if… if…”  
  
Keith went silent. He couldn’t… _wouldn’t_ say those words, because ideas spoken aloud had a funny habit of coming true. But he wasn’t going to loose Shiro. Not again. Not after everything the soft-hearted Galra had done for him. Not after the months of hoping he was still alive, or the months since, every stolen moment, every kiss, every _I love you_ spoken behind closed doors.  
  
“I’ll do my best to come back to you.” Shiro’s ears drooped to nearly touch his shoulders, forehead creased with worry. “But Kolivan is right, this isn’t a stealth mission in uniform, this is a deep cover one, one where I have to look like a normal citizen. You’d stick out like a sore thumb, and I can’t risk that. The universe can’t risk that, it needs you Keith, more than I need you.”  
  
“But what about you? What do you need?”  
  
Shiro’s lips press into a line. “That doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Then what do you want then? It’s okay to be selfish Shiro…” Keith reaches out a hand, palm barely covering two of Shiro’s enormous knuckles. “Whatever it is, I’ll do it.”  
  
“He wants you to listen to him,” Kolivan says, glaring cooly at where the paladin and Marmora touch. “As a paladin and leader of Voltron, your importance in this war is far greater than the rest of ours. We need you to stay safe, out of harm’s way. I’m sure that’s what he wants.”  
  
“That’s true,” nods Shiro, his eyes still downcast towards Keith’s tiny fingers against his own. “But also… I’d be lying if I said I didn't wish you could come along. Kolivan,” he sat up, his full height almost dwarfing Kolivan’s own, “are you sure there isn’t a way I can take him? One that will keep him safe, and protect him too?”  
  
“Shiro,” Kolivan growls, “you know what this mission is. Being seen with Keith immediately puts you in more danger than you ever could be on your own.”  
  
Shiro’s licks his lips, a flicker of something bolder behind his eyes. Keith feels his heartbeat mounting in his throat in time with the pulse speeding beneath his hand. He can feel the fire spark inside Shiro, feel the rush of spirit course through him.  
  
When Shiro speaks again, his voice is stronger than before.  
  
“But what if he wouldn’t be seen? What if I could hide him in plain sight, someplace they’d never think to find him? What if having him with me made them suspect me even less?”  
  
“Shiro… what exactly are you saying?”  
  
Shiro flicks a sidelong glance towards Keith, jaw set. “I’m saying, I’ll carry him with me, out of sight, out of harm.”  
  
Kolivan looks Keith up and down too, inspecting him like a cat does an insect. Finally, after a long pause, he speaks.  
  
“Fine. I will make the preparations tonight.”

* * *

When Keith steps into Shiro’s chambers that night, he’s unsure of what to find. He’s been told to dress light, handed a skintight BOM trainee suit that’s more spandex than armour, and told to shower in it. He’s still dripping as he unlocks the door to Shiro’s bedroom, or well, Shiro and his room. Ever since Shiro’s rescue paladin and blade have been closer than close, sharing more than just missions and words. There’d been more than one sleepless night here, tangled in the sheets, Shiro’s massive cock filling out every spare inch of space inside Keith.  
  
He shivers, and only partly from his wet hair. There are two shadows at the far end of the room. As he steps closer they come more into focus: Shiro and Kolivan. The BOM leader has his hands braced on Shiro’s shoulders, holding him still, or else holding him _up._  
  
It’s then that Keith’s hit with the smell.  
  
He’s only ever smelled it once before. When he and Shiro had been sneaking off to find a space of their own. When they’d walked in on two other blades, one of them crying out in pleasure as the other pistoned their hips into them. It’s the smell of Galra arousal, hot and heavy, making his thoughts blur. It’s different from Shiro’s usual musk too. Stronger. Richer. _Sweeter._  
  
“Keith,” Kolivan nods, and Shiro’s head lulls to the side to look at him. Something about his eyes are distant, unfocused, and yet unwavering in their tracking of his every motion. A whine escapes his lips, and even in the dim light, Keith can see how Kolivan strains to hold him put.  
  
“I’m hoping Antok filled you in on the details, then?”  
  
Keith eyes Shiro warily. “Yeah, though I don’t quite get it. He said whatever we’re doing isn’t going to hurt Shiro, but I can’t see how the hell it’s possible. He seemed pretty convinced though. Said he wished he could see Shiro’s blooming.”  
  
“It is… something, for certain.” Kolivan rubs Shiro’s waist, and it’s only now that Keith realizes his partner is nude.  
  
It’s not that he hasn’t seen this before. They’ve showered together, changed together, _slept_ together. Keith should probably know Shiro better than some of his blade mates know him in that way. He’s been picked up by those massive arms before, spread his hands across that heaving chest, kissed that enormous dick straining between his legs right now barely even bending over. But he’s never, ever, noticed what sits beneath it.  
  
Shiro’s balls have disappeared, or have drawn up inside himself, two furry mounds the only sign they’d ever been there at all. Without them, and with Keith’s small stature, he can see further between Shiro’s legs. There’s something there, a shadowy line drawn between his legs, and from it is the source of the smell, pouring out with the sheen that coats Shiro’s groin and thighs. The Galra shifts, and Keith can see the line darken, the skin between his legs rub almost like folds.  
  
They are folds.  
  
“Those… is that?”  
  
Kolivan nods, one hand sliding down Shiro’s waist to rub the skin beside his straining erection. “Perhaps you are not aware of this aspect of your Galran heritage. There is no fine line between genders for our kind, no traits reserved for one or the other. There is only potential, and Shiro has potential to fulfill both roles.”  
  
Keith steps closer, Shiro’s smell almost saturating his nostrils now. The Galra reaches out to pet his damp hair, ears limp and floppy as he looks down at Keith with a sappy expression.  
  
“I can do it Keith,” he whispers, and his voice is so breathless Keith can barely catch it. “I’m big enough for you, I can take you, protect you. No one will ever suspect a thing.” He leans forward, as far as Kolivan lets him, and his next words are for Keith and Keith alone.  
  
“I can’t wait to feel you filling me out.”  
  
Shiro rocks backwards again and Keith can catch something shifting between Shiro’s legs. He wants to bend over, examine it and the sweet smell of Shiro’s loins, but Kolivan calls him back.  
  
“This is your last chance, paladin. Shiro has made up his mind, he will go whether he takes you or not. It is your choice if you choose to accompany him in this way. He is prepared, heat induced for your safe passage, but if this is too alien to you I will complete his preparations myself.”  
  
There’s a whine, half purr, half mewl from Shiro’s lips, and Keith is staring up at him, the neediest he’s ever seen. There’s still intelligence, still Shiro behind the cloud of lust fogging his eyes. Patient. Accepting. Something he wants to protect, no matter where that takes him.  
  
“Let him go,” Keith says. “He’s mine.”  
  
Shiro sways over Keith, huge hands braced on the humans shoulders as his hips nearly bump Keith’s forehead. His arousal is intoxicating now, Keith can feel his own suit growing tighter around his legs. He wants to feel Shiro’s shaft, feel it splitting him open, feel the weight of it on his tongue as he struggles to fit just the head inside his jaw, but that’s not for now. Even as he licks a stripe up the side of it, straining, leaking pre, he has to remind himself his goal is elsewhere.  
  
Still, it doesn’t mean he can’t give Shiro a good time.  
  
Keith laps at the salt and sweat that covers Shiro’s member, even as his hand slides further back, towards the dark mystery between Shiro’s legs. He can feel soft flesh between his fingers, feel as much as hear his enjoyment as Keith strokes the expanse behind his cock, seeking out the source of the moisture that coats his hand now. It almost seems to come out of nowhere, and then his pinky catches something. Shiro bucks forwards, smearing a great stripe of pre across Keith’s cheeks and hair as his cock ruts up against his face. At Keith’s fingertips, he feels more slick well up at his touch.  
  
Its tight, from what he can tell, furled together, not unlike his own hole before Shiro begins to stretch it. For a second he worries, worries that he’ll be too much, that Shiro has no idea what he’s been saying, but as he continues to rub the source, palm the tight pucker of muscle, he feels the flesh relax.  
  
In mere instants, he can feel all four of his fingers catching at that place.  
  
He redoubles his efforts, hand stroking faster now, back and forth between Shiro’s legs, willing him to open up. When one arm tires the other takes its place, toying and playing with the entrance between Shiro’s legs. His fingers are sticky, covered in the same slick that now inundates Shiro’s thighs, and on his next switch he raises them to his lips, tongue swiping out for a taste.  
  
It fizzes on his tongue, fireworks and honeyed ale in his mouth, as sweet and intoxicating as Shiro’s groans above him. His face is held against Shiro’s groin, the Galra cupping him there, nose pressed close to his scent glands, the rich heady scent taking over every corner of his nostrils now. He wants it… god, he wants to drown in Shiro, let his own existence be swallowed up by this haze overtaking him. It’s heat, it’s warmth, it’s comfort and Keith drinks in every drop of it. He can hear Shiro’s voice, distant, reverberating through him, filthy praises spilling from his lips.  
  
“Keith… Keith that feels so good. Keith do you feel that? Feel me opening? I’m almost ready… so ready for you… you have no idea… no idea how much I’m ready for you…” Massive hands tangle in Keith’s hair, Shiro’s hips press against his face. It’s almost as if he’s on the verge of climax, body tuned to every movement Keith makes.  
  
There’s a gasp, a shaking, and Shiro’s pulling him back, lips sucked between his teeth as Shiro suppresses his voice, entire body shivering in what Keith can only describe as complete and utter pleasure. Kolivan smiles at Keith from the corner, pointing between the Galra’s legs.  
  
“His blooming has begun.”  
  
Keith’s guided down, Shiro pushing him to his knees, almost straddling him as he stands over Keith. The smell is even more intense now between Shiro’s thighs, and if Keith looks up, looks between Shiro’s legs, he can see the start of something opening.  
  
The space he had been stroking was a whorl, but not like he’d expected, instead of relaxing, moving inwards, it expands out, the soft purple folds of Shiro’s pussy spreading as it swells before his eyes. Not just swelling, _flowering._ He can see individual parts now, separate petals to Shiro’s passage that twist and move against one another. They continue to move, secreting that same sweet nectar that has Keith’s full attentions on that growing bud, until they start to separate, a dark opening forming in the middle. It’s like watching a flower bloom at dawn, awakening, every petal stretching it’s limbs, ready to greet the light of day.  
  
When it’s finished, Keith is staring at an open blossom, petals quivering against Shiro’s shaking legs. He’s pressed harder into the floor, and only then does he realize Shiro is fighting to keep his knees locked and remain above him.  
  
“You should feel lucky,” Kolivan says from somewhere to Keith’s right, but he can’t find enough care in him to look away from the shifting form of Shiro’s passage. “Few Galra ever have the opportunity to watch their partner bloom, and fewer still are the aliens allowed to see it as well.”  
  
“Keith deserves it,” coos Shiro, one of his fingers stroking Keith’s cheek. “He deserves everything, don’t you Keith?” A little sigh comes from above him, the muscles of his cunt rippling as he continues to pet Keith’s face. A smell wafts out of it, one that reminds Keith of warm waffles and sheets straight from the dryer and all comforts big and small. “I’m ready whenever you are baby… come on, fill me up.”  
  
Keith can only nod as he watches as drop of Shiro’s slick drips from one of the edges of his opening, mouth watering at the smell. It plops onto his cheek, rolling down his face and across his lips. His tongue darts out to taste it.  
  
His last shreds of patience fray.  
  
Shiro’s hands are thrown from his shoulders, knocking the Galra off balance as Keith surges to his feet. He needs more, needs to be surrounded with the taste, the feeling of Shiro. His tongue is on Shiro’s cunt in an instant, lapping at the sweet bouquet he can’t get enough of. Each petal of Shiro’s opening quivers as he laps slick from them, like a virgin tongue feeling its first kiss before succumbing to the heat of the moment. With every stroke of soft wet velvet against the roof of his mouth, with every swallow of Shiro’s juices, Keith feels a little bit more of his brain slip away. Gone are questions, gone are doubts. All that remains his is complete and utter trust in Shiro. That, and his need for more. His need to be swallowed up by his partner’s love.  
  
All shyness is gone from the tendrils that guard Shiro’s passage. They brush against Keith’s cheeks, his lips, his ears, coaxing him to stay between Shiro’s thighs. He can feel more weight resting on his shoulders now, feel his forehead press closer against the warm folds of Shiro’s cunt as the Galra trembles above him. The smell of home surrounding him drifts back, retreating from his nostrils and further into Shiro, into the dark depths of his flowering cunt. Keith growls, hands braced on Shiro’s thighs as he presses his nose forwards, chasing the deepest essence of Shiro. It presses against the deepest reaches of the centre of Shiro’s opening, and then, keeps going.  
  
Keith’s vaguely aware of light slipping away from the corners of his closed eyes, vaguely aware of the last sights and smells of the outside world fading as he buries his nose deeper in Shiro’s pussy. Its all washed away, replaced with warm, wet heat as he moves higher, crown disappearing between Shiro’s folds, and then his chin.  
  
Sound drops away from him, but even so, Keith can hear the gasp that leaves Shiro as his head slides up into his Galran cunt, the deep rumble of pleasure that shakes through Shiro’s body as well as his own. Hands fly to the sides of his body, holding his arms in place, and he feels Shiro’s hips move around him, rutting up into the invasion into his deepest parts.  
  
Keith misses the unfocused look in Shiro’s eyes, misses the moment he crosses over into pure instinct. The feeling of something inside his cunt, a kit, something small and in need of his protection, is enough for his carrier instincts to take over. Shiro bites back a yowl of pleasure as he feels his human lover sink into him, spreading his walls in a way he’d never expected to feel.  
  
Being a member of the Marmora meant sacrificing the chance at pups indefinitely.  
  
Shiro’s body was loathe to surrender that calling.  
  
He can feel his insides opening themselves up, feel his muscles loosening in preparation for what is to come. On the next bob of his hips he feels the first start of the slope of Keith’s shoulders… wide… so wide… even if they’ve always looked so tiny on his small human frame. But the feeling of Keith inside him, what’s already there, is enough to keep him going. A fire has built itself in Shiro’s core, broiling and rolling with life with every press of Keith’s nose and tongue to his inner velvet. Even neck deep in his pussy, Keith can’t stop satisfying him. Shiro rubs Keith’s arms, rucks his hips harder against the human’s frame, and begins to squat down further.  
  
The stretch is immense. Every inch of Keith’s body feels like a mile, spreading him further and further until Shiro swears his hips will break. He's never felt like this before, not even with cocks in his hole in it’s unopened form, not even with fists up his ass, but still his body gives for Keith. Millimetre by millimetre, breath to breath, he feels himself opening. He can feel Keith moving too, shrinking in on himself, shoulders drawing in, tongue lapping harder at the bundle of nerves deep inside himself, and soon, all too soon, he feels one catch his rim.  
  
He’s at his limits, tendrils twitching around Keith’s shoulders as they debate if they want him in out out still, but _god_ …. Shiro moans as he feels Keith’s head roll inside him, turning and shifting as he holds himself at his most open. He wants this. Wants this feeling so bad he swears he’ll drown Keith with the slick flooding his passage now, and little by little, he feels the second one squeak inside too.  
  
The breath is knocked out of him as he slides down Keith to his navel.  
  
With the widest part of Keith now inside him it’s all too easy to let the rest fall into place. Shiro’s cunt devours Keith, and he’s _coming_ with the sudden rush of fullness that comes with it, serving only to draw the boy further inside. It’s only the slowing as Keith’s body squeezes through the separate opening into his womb, the punch in the lungs as he feels Keith’s head collide with the top, that has him toppling over onto his ass, giving them both a second of breathing room.  
  
Deep inside Shiro, Keith lets out a curse.  
  
Gone is the tight hold of Shiro’s cunt around his head and shoulder, gone is the syrupy butter of Shiro’s intoxicating slick. He’s in some type of opening now, a larger one, one that seems to move and shimmer with the barest whispers of light like silk on a moonless night. Or at least, part of him is. He can still feel the grip of Shiro’s passage against his belly, and beyond it the cool air of Shiro’s room on his legs. He can still feel the Galra coming around him, a rhythmic, pulsing squeeze, milking him like that cadet’s ass the night he’d lost his virginity. He can only imagine how it feels for Shiro, the utter fullness his body gives to his cunt. It makes Keith crave something in his own hole, makes him long for Shiro’s cock dicking him to the verge of delirium, pressing him into the mattress until he has no more left to give. As Shiro rides out the course of his orgasm, Keith’s hit with another urge.  
  
Spread legged, half of Keith already within him, Shiro lets out a pitiful moan. He’s not sure he can stand again, not on legs so jellied they threaten to collapse beneath his weight with even the thought of stirring. But still, it’s not enough. His cunt refuses to admit defeat, to let Keith go. It _wants_ him, wants Keith deeper still, and every pulse and clench of his rim about Keith’s middle is a weak attempt to draw him deeper still.  
  
Until it’s no longer just him.  
  
Keith is wiggling inside him. At first Shiro’s wracked with a thought of panic. This is too much, this is something Keith can’t see though. But then he feels the press of hips against his hole, feels movement inside his cunt, pulling, snaking movement, and with a great gasp it hits him, just as another wash of pleasure shoots through his spine to the feeling of more rushing through his inner gate.  
  
Keith’s arms. His hands.  
  
Now planted on the inner wall of his womb. Pulling Keith deeper.  
  
Shiro bucks his hips higher, trying to coax gravity to help Keith on his course. If anything it might be impending him more. Keith’s hips slip in and out of Shiro’s hole, smearing slick down both of their thighs as Shiro tries to fuck himself fuller of Keith. He can feel those little hands on the inside of his stomach now, feel Keith bend and stretch his insides in their single minded quest. Shiro’s rocking faster now, feet planted, back arched off the ground as he feeds more of Keith into himself. A hand rests on his belly, and if he presses down he can feel the warmth of Keith inside himself, maybe even map out the line of his jaw.  
  
Another orgasm wracks through him as Keith’s hips slide into his depths, his cunt gushing as he feels Keith’s weight settle high inside him. His legs give out again, just as Keith’s knees make their way into him, and for a second time he’s flat on his back, whiting out to the searing rush of pleasure and life filling him. There’s a definite swell in his stomach now, he’s undeniably full, belly rising like a dome before his eyes and hiding the last of what remains of Keith between his legs.  
  
Deep inside him, Keith lets out a moan of his own. Shiro’s pleasure is intoxicating in here. Whenever he comes there’s a rush, a hugging of Keith’s very being that has everything but Shiro’s warmth and welcome slipping from his mind. His own cock is hard and straining in his suit, he feels like he’s been edged to the tipping point. He’d felt those tendrils on his ass, his belly, his thighs, slicking him up, teasing him as he slid deeper into Shiro.  
  
_I’m almost there,_ he thinks hazily. _Almost inside_. He has to work to remember how to move his legs, work to remind himself how to curl into a ball. Keith draws his legs up slowly, savouring each and every twitch of Shiro around him as he does. He can feel every gasp and heartbeat as if it’s his own, feels a stirring between his legs as his knees scrape over Shiro’s special spot and another noise is ripped from the Galra’s lips and shoots straight to his cock. They’re tuned to the same frequency here, like this. Every pleasure of Shiro’s is his, every pleasure of his own Shiro’s. Keith rubs a hand against his straining erection, and around him Shiro lets out a little whimper, hands coming to rub his form from the outside of his belly.  
  
“ _K-keith…_ ” the gasp is low, so low that Keith swears if his head wasn’t pressed up against Shiro’s lungs he wouldn’t have heard it, but it’s all it takes to have him coming, to pull his ankles up through Shiro’s passage and completely into his womb. He can feel Shiro’s body shake at the feeling, as the sticky warm release of his own orgasm floods his suit as he’s once again hugged tight by Shiro’s walls. He can feel something else now… something sliding in below his hips, filling out the empty void that is Shiro’s passage now that he’s slid through it. Reaching around he can feel the velvety edges of the petals to Shiro’s opening, now once again sealing themselves back inside their owner. _Protection_ he thinks. They must be there to protect him, to keep him from slipping back out right away.  
  
He feels so relaxed, so at peace here, Shiro’s heartbeat gently slowing in his ear as he’s surrounded in his warmth. Why they’d never done this before he had no idea… it was perfect, their bodies so in tune, so connected it was hard to know where he ended and Shiro began. It’s something he feels as though he’s felt once before, but has slipped through his fingers like steam until now. Keith’s almost ready to drift off in this sensation, this complete and utter safety, when he feels gravity shift around him.  
  
Shiro’s moving.  
  
It takes tremendous effort, rolling himself onto his hands and knees with his new burden, but he does it. He can feel Keith’s weight shift inside him, belly hanging down, nearly scraping the floor with his fullness, and it has fresh waves of slick filling up his cunt.  
  
He’s so full.  
  
Keith feels so good inside him, a warm heavy stone in his belly, a life that’s his and his alone to protect. Any movement his partner makes inside himself has his mouth watering, cunt throbbing as he tries to get used to this feeling. He doubts he ever will. He might be like this forever, in a state of constant arousal over the feeling of his womb packed full. He can feel his body twitch protectively as Kolivan runs a hand across his taught stomach judging the contents his hanging belly.  
  
“You took him quite well now, didn’t you?”  
  
“T-told you…” Shiro smiles, hand moving to stroke the swell of Keith inside himself. “Safe and sound, and no one will be the wiser.”  
  
“You’re right on that front.” Kolivan’s hand slides away from Shiro’s side, and with it he can feel his muscles relax. Keith sits lower on his hips now, and he lets out a purr at that, hand coming to cup the swell of him. Keith’s his, safe and sound, his own pup in his belly. When he tries to look up at Kolivan, it’s through clouded eyes, still fogged over with the satisfaction that brings.  
  
Maybe it’s how he misses the little smile on Kolivan’s face. The leader’s hands return, stroking Shiro’s sides where they begin to swell.  
  
“I know you’ll do well, looking after him on your mission. There’s not a soldier alive who’d believe you crazy enough to enter enemy lines this weighted down.” His hands stop at Shiro’s waist, pensive. “Though… we both cannot deny he is a feisty one. It would be a shame if he were to ruin your cover, trying to strike out on his own. We should make sure he remains put.”  
  
Shiro’s hips are jerked backwards, and he feels his bare ass collide with something hard. He knows he doesn’t need this, definitely doesn’t if he wants to let Keith out tomorrow or the day after that, but right now, in the throes of induced heat and afterglow, he can’t imagine a time without this feeling.  
  
He all but submits as Kolivan’s cock sinks inside of him. He hadn’t even heard the Galra undo his zipper.  
  
It takes nothing for the leader to bottom out inside of him, not with Keith having just entered him just minutes before. The refurling of his passage helped somewhat, giving some friction to Kolivan’s cock, the size of Keith’s calf, as it slides home deep inside himself, deeper than he’s been dicked in years. His recent blooming left him still unsealed, the final barrier between Kolivan and Keith still open, just wide enough for his cock head to slip though.  
  
Keith lets out a little moan as he feels something new come to rest between his thighs.  
  
It’s not Shiro’s tendrils. It’s different, spongier. A musk is filling up Shiro’s insides now, foreign, completely different from the scent of Shiro’s that’s been flooding his senses until now. He can feel it slide between his legs, rub up against the underside of his cock and taint. Somewhere deep in the animalistic side of his brain, Keith recognizes it.  
  
Cock.  
  
Galra cock.  
  
He doesn’t know if it’s Shiro’s needs or his own, but there’s a heat rising in his hips now, rolling low and slow as his dick begins to return to hardness. He wants it, needs to feel that hot, throbbing member grinding against him, fucking him to release. Hell, he wants it inside of him, flooding his insides with sticky Galra seed, but there’s still a shred of sense in him that reminds himself removing his suit isn’t possible right now.  
  
He’ll settle for fucking it between his thighs just fine.  
  
Keith clamps down around the cock’s head, trapping it between his legs and his own dick. From somewhere outside of Shiro, he hears a noise of surprise, the dick’s owner bucking up into Keith’s thighs and making Shiro’s womb rock and shake.  
  
“He… he’s grabbed me…”  
  
Keith feels a hand come to rub his side, stroking his back like a mother does child. “He’s enjoying it…” Shiro coos, “I can feel it. Go on Kolivan, fuck us.”  
  
_Kolivan?_ Keith’s eyes fly wide as the cock slams home into Shiro’s cunt. Kolivan… Kolivan was fucking Shiro… fucking them both and… fuck… it felt amazing. The way he was, back to Shiro’s front, knees, curled to his chest, every thrust forwards of Kolivan’s gargantuan member rubbed against his full taint, end to end, just kissing the tip of his weeping, clothed cock. And when he pulled out, well… Keith chased that, hips pressing down into the bottom of Shiro’s womb, only for Kolivan to fuck right back into him, kissing his hole and dragging delicious friction across it.  
  
He could feel himself bouncing in Shiro’s belly, feel his partner’s breathing catch and muscles twitch with every assault Kolivan’s cock made on the both of them. Each time Kolivan struck up against Shiro’s g-spot he feel himself hugged closer against his cock and Shiro.  
  
It was liquid lust coursing through Shiro’s veins, a breeding frenzy as he fucked himself back against Kolivan in wild abandon. Even with his belly full, Keith moving inside him, the drugs wouldn’t leave his system, wouldn’t stop telling him he needed to be fully bred. He wanted more, wanted what only an Alpha could give him, to fuck and take and seed his insides, leaving him swollen with the proof of tonight locked inside his womb. He could feel Keith moving inside him to Kolivan’s thrusts, feel Keith’s pleasure rushing through his bones as much as his own, their combined need pushing him closer and closer to edge.  
  
It was impossible to tell who came first.  
  
Their voices cried out in tandem, Shiro and Keith’s orgasms hitting them both like a freight train, so hard and fast everything else faded out with the impact of Kolivan’s dick striking home one final time before it too released it’s package. He could feel hot spurts of come gushing into him, spraying over Keith as his cunt worked Kolivan’s knot buried inside himself. With each pulse of seed Shiro shook, the dick inside him shrinking more and more. He found himself chasing it, as much as Keith inside him, grinding himself down further on the knot as if that would keep the fullness longer instead of taking the last of what it had to come.  
  
A sob leaves Shiro’s lips as he feels the knot shift inside him, moving deeper.  
  
“Yes… yes…” he gasps. Finally. It was coming, it was coming, almost there, pressing itself deeper and deeper into his insides until he felt it reach the head of Kolivan’s cock, resting right at the threshold of his cervix. And with one final grunt, one final grind of Kolivan’s member inside him, it spills out, thick and viscous and hardening in his passage, sealing every last drop and Keith inside.  
  
He lets out the barest whimper as Kolivan slides out of him, arms collapsing as he fall forwards, hips and ass still raised if only on instinct. He’s so full… seeded by his superior, caugh and filled his human partner, and it feels… so right.  
  
A hand pats Shiro’s ass, spreading the mess of their night further into his fur. A finger rubs against the puffy ring of his hole, and Shiro fights back a groan, too worn out to protest.  
  
“Maybe we should look into changing your placement eventually. You’ve got a talent here Shiro. There might be a place for a new breeder amongst our ranks.”  
  
A shudder runs up Shiro’s spine, and deep, deep inside him, he feels the same rush of anticipation in his belly as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for a continuation, but idk if I'll post them or keep them to myself. It's up to you sinners to decide.


End file.
